Legendary Cycle
by Makwo
Summary: The Zelda adventure created indirectly through an unexpected viewpoint.


**The Legendary Cycle**

* * *

Chapter One - What's an Empire

Ahh. I remember this city as it once was. Busy, full of people, but most importantly... in one piece. I look to my companion. He is frightened. I can see it in his eyes. I guess he remembers this place in its glory as well. I don't blame him. I used to be afraid, but now I see clearly for the restraining shackles of my past life have been removed. I am no longer bound by the limiting rules that stunt the potential of the chosen ones of this land. I am free. I am powerful. Nobody can stop me from claiming this land. I shall rebuild this so called _Empire_ into a true palace of order, power and truth.

* * *

What time is it? 10:30, oh no! I will be late! Father is taking us to the city! I can't miss out on the big day!

I run down the stairs, nearly stumbling and injuring myself. What a loss that would be, missing the big day because of sleepily dashing down the stairs. I see Mak and Taela out the mid-stair window getting the horse cart ready with father. Mak is my best friend, and my brother. He is five years younger than me, at the age of ten, and I find that he is always getting into trouble and I have to bail him out.

I will never forget that time he wandered into the forest alone. Taela and I waited for an hour and he did not return. Taela was getting scared, so I told her I would go in and find Mak. Normally Taela would reject this irrational idea, but she encouraged me to help Mak out of fear for what could happen to him. I trekked through the forest for several minutes, calling, but to no avail. I stumbled upon a peculiar cave with what looked like a recently visited camp outside. Afraid that someone had snatched Mak, I grabbed the nearest, sturdiest stick I could find, lit it with the campfire, then entered. The walls were damp and moss covered. The air was thick and it was hard to breathe, but I endured. I navigated though the cave, tripped on rock and fell face first into the ground. When I lifted my head, I saw the ugliest looking thing in my life. It was human like, with green skin, broken horns jutting from the sides of its head, legs which were too small in ratio to its body, and a club clenched in its right hand which was evidently being raised behind its head as it was ready to swing at me.

Mak and I used to practice our swordsmanship when we were young. Father thought it was useless, but he is wrong. Mak has a lot of skill with a sword and determination that is seemingly unmatched, but I overpower him every time.

I desperately grabbed my torched stick and raise it above my head to block the incoming strike. This..._ thing_ is much stronger than Mak, but it was still no match for me. I lifted to my feet, our stick and club were still touching. I pushed it back and saw fear in its eyes as its weapon began to catch fire and illuminate them. This is something I had never seen before and I felt a rush of adrenaline as I overpower this pitiful brute. I hear Mak's voice yell out to me. I looked around and notice him with his fierceness, gazing at my heroic act. Mak was never scared of anything. I quickly shoved the brute back and it fell to the ground. I pointed the stick towards it and gaze into its eye's once more. The beast trembled and ran away, waddling its short legs as it screamed in fear. I freed Mak from the makeshift holding cell, and we returned to Taela to deliver the story.

I realise I'm standing, staring out the window. Where did Mak and Taela go?

"Hey! Are you coming or not?" Mak says, standing right behind me. Arms crossed with a look saying "what are you doing" on it. Mak has this amazing ability to portray what he wants to say through only expression.

"Oh! Hey Mak! I was just... uh, distracted. Is everything ready?"

"It sure is! Father and Taela are waiting in the carriage! Let's go! To the city!" Mak's blue eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. I know what he's thinking. It's the same thing I have been thinking about ever since our father initially proposed a trip for us to head down to the market with him. A grand city. A place of opportunity. An Empire!

* * *

Chapter Two - The Empire

The trip to the city was a lot longer than I thought. I sat in the front with father as he directed the horses along the path which was overgrown with grass from under use. Father has not been to the city for about a year now. Taela and Mak sat in the back together. Taela is an orphan who my father picked up from the streets of the city on his last trip. She was alone, scared, but managed to survive by swindling drunks out of money so she could buy food and clothing for herself. She was a strange kid, always cleanly dressed in a similar fashion to a child of royalty, unlike the other orphans who were a mess of ragged dirt stained clothing they found in garbage cans located throughout the city. Taela would give the other kids money when they were in need. She was never greedy. Father knew that she did not belong there and he took her home, relieving the other orphans with a generous load of money since they were becoming accustomed to Taela's financial aid. Ever since father brought Taela home to live with us, I have liked her, but she always drifted towards Mak. This made me angry, but I know that everybody would be upset with me if I let the anger best me. Father gave us strict rules about our behaviour towards Taela, although infatuation was not one of them. I envy Mak and Taela's relationship, but there is nothing I can do about it. I am powerless.

Mak pops his head between my father and I, over our shoulders. He glances off into the distance and points towards the horizon.

"Look! I can see the city!" Mak says. I glace up to see what he is talking about and notice these strange structures built of rock coming into view as the horses pull us along.

My father replies, "Yep, that's her. Just as beautiful as ever." He always talked about the city with Mak and I. He would tell us stories of his travels there and the strange folk he would meet. "Now. The guard will want to check our cart, so behave and let him do his job."

The carriage pulls up to the city. There is an enormous wall surrounding it entirely and around this wall is a moat. This city is well protected and I would feel safe within its solid stone boundary. I notice the path is now well managed, covered with stone, as it leads towards the bridge in front of the city. The cart crosses the bridge, one of those bridges that rises at night to keep people and beasts out. One guard stands in front of us with his arm elevated and his palm directed towards us while the other guard comes around the side of the cart to inspect. My father jumps out of his seat and walks around the back with the guard. They don't speak a word. My father shows the guard the harvest in the back and the guards spread out to their original posts on either side of the archway.

As we pass through the archway into the city, one guard, of which I can no longer distinguish from the other, says, "Stay out of trouble."

* * *

It has been thirteen years since I came to this city as a child. I remember the old shooting gallery. Now it is rubble. I pick up one of the last remaining pieces of the building. It is the "high score" board. I can't make out the name though. L..l.. that looks like some chopped up 'l'. This does not matter. The city is no more. I walk down the deserted, broken streets and see another thing I remember. This is the market place, where people from all over the world come to make a profit. Here is the area the mountain folk used to set up shop. They were big and bulky. The only ones who stand a chance to even match my strength. I wander towards the temple which is amazingly still completely intact. After the raid, I thought my ugly little friends would have torn everything to pieces, although it seems I was wrong. I enter the temple, and the sounds of the chanters comes back to me. It fills my head with pleasant memories of the past and for a moment, I cannot tell which thoughts are the current ones. Time seems to stand still. I notice another room. One I do not remember was there in the past. I approach the door and out of the corner of my eye, I see somebody dressed in blue and white dash away, with their face concealed except for their eyes. I see their fear as they run and I know they must be a petty survivor. They will not make it out of the city alive for my army has the place surrounded. Although I want to explore this intriguing temple, I am somehow compelled by this survivor to follow. He draws me towards him, and I run out of the temple in search of him. Once outside in the destroyed city that smells of burning wood, I cannot see this person any longer.

My companion runs up to me. He seems more afraid of me than usual. This means he has failed me. You can learn a lot from somebody, based on their state of emotion. Nonetheless, I cannot have failure in my ranks. His weakness is my weakness. He looks up to me and says, "Lord. A man escaped the city, we could not catch him. He used some kind of flute to call a steed with which he jumped on to outrun our troops."

I look at him. Disappointed, I draw my sword. "You have failed me once again. I cannot tolerate this." His eyes grow to an intense fright, one which I am now used to and have developed keen liking to. He trips on a piece of broken stone and I raise my sword and point it to his throat. He jumps away and attempts to flee. Does he really think he can escape? "You cannot escape my wrath!" I raise my hands and chant the words of the shadow clan. I can feel the energy pulse through my hands. I pull my hand back and push it in the direction of my companion. It forms the general shape of a sphere as I swing my arm and it launches away from my palm. I feel the rush. To be in control of another's life. This sacrifice not only appealed to my pleasure, but to strengthen my league. I see two witnesses, and resist the urge to end their life as well. It has taken many years to conjure up the strength to resist, but I have learned that it is necessary.

"You two. Gather the workers and prepare to rebuild the castle. I want a fortress of power that will show the world that they cannot resist." The two of them scurry off. They know they must obey. They still follow the rules. Rules which I make now.

* * *

Chapter Three - Everything Changes

We're finally here! The city! I look around and see all of these neat places. There are stores which sell potions that make you feel completely regenerated, skill testing games with prizes and even a fortune teller!. I see a shooting gallery. I bet Mak would like that. He's always practicing with his bow. I may overpower him when we spar with swords, but his skills are surprisingly advanced for a simple farm boy. I am overwhelmed by the vast amount of buildings and people. I have never seen so much stone in my life. The main market is a large ring surrounded by shops and street dealers with a fountain in the middle. The street dealers, with their fruits, vegetables, harvest, useless items and ability to haggle, are starting to close shop, as we have arrived late. The seven hour ride to the city means that it will be getting dark soon. I see one stall, already closed, with a large rock beside it. This is a strange looking rock, kind of brown with a scale like pattern. Perhaps one of the merchants is selling it as some sort of decoration.

"We need to head down to the inn. It's getting dark, and there will be nothing to do at night." My father knows the lady at the inn. He is such a good customer that she gives him discounts when he comes. My father isn't a rich man, but he is honest, hardworking and befriends people of all sorts. Taela was so much like him the day he found her that I wonder sometimes if she is actually an orphan.

We arrive at the inn and rest for the night. Everybody is feeling exhausted and we have a big day tomorrow. Father needs to make deals with his harvest and he is giving us the freedom to explore the city on our own. The sound of the guards voice continues to ring in my ears all night.

I awaken from my bed and realise that Mak and Taela are gone. My father is still sleeping and I decide that I would search for my siblings. I wander outside into the cold, brisk air. It is morning now and the shops are already all open. I see a girl singing by the fountain. Her voice and song remind me of the horses on our farm. I taught Mak how to ride a horse and we would race around, daring each other to trek into harsher areas of the fields and forests. The girl's enchanting voice draws me in and I feel compelled to talk with her.

"Hey there! My name is Mak. You have a lovely voice." Mak beats me to her. I stop and watch with the familiar feeling of missing out on something which I want. I remember what my father told me and instead of releasing my anger, I storm down the nearby alleyway and sit on a crate with my arms crossed. Why must Mak always do this to me? Am I not allowed to meet a girl? Mak always seems to best me at everything, except my strength, of course. Sometimes I wish he would just - then I hear a scream.

I see Taela being dragged past the alleyway adjacent to the one I am currently in. The one dragging her is dressed in dark clothes, has charcoal black skin and yellow markings on his head. I don't know what to do. Taela always knows what to do, but she can't tell me now. What would Mak do? Courageous Mak... I look back, Mak and the girl are heading towards the castle. I don't see any guards around. The only option I see is to pursue them. I run down the alley and press against the wall, peering around the corner to see Taela being pulled into a small shabby looking building. I rush over to the window of the building, step on a barrel and look inside to see what is going on. The window is foggy and insects have nested around the framework, but I managed to see the man head down some stairs. He now holds Taela over his shoulder and she looks unconscious as she is not struggling anymore. There are more men with similar looks to the one carrying Taela who are in the room sitting around the round table with a map, discussing something. I cannot make out what they are saying, the glass muffles the sound. I see swords at their waists, and count 4 heads. They all have the same strange marking on them. What could it mean? Perhaps they're in some sort of clan or group. Then one of them looks at me, points and yells something which is still muffled by the walls. Two of them head towards the door. I turn and run back towards the main square. I make it about three steps and hear some strange magical sound. Then I suddenly feel immobilized. I cannot move my legs. All I can do is watch and breathe heavily in fear. I hear laughter as the two men approach. They stand in front of me, cross their arms, then suddenly get a bewildered look on their face. The guard must have seen them! The one mumbles something, his hands glow purple as his finger points towards me and everything goes black.

* * *

Chapter Four - Creating The Hero

My fortress of vigour is nearing completion. When you strike fear into their hearts, these little beasts prove to be useful tools. They have been labouring for two years on this city without complaint or question. It has become a solid place of power and order. Not nearly as pathetic as it once was while under control of that foolish king. Something has been troubling me however. The spirits of light who hold the key to the great weapon. I have tried to touch this weapon, but it burns my flesh even as I approach it. A truly useless symbol of light which is also bound by the rules that diminish true power. Although however much I attempt to justify my distaste for the weapon, the spirits guard it for a reason and I must not let this escape my attention. I cannot stand by foolishly and miss something as potentially dangerous as this weapon. I shall summon some beasts and allies to capture the spirits and guard them in dungeons. I will summon the fire dragon to protect the mountain's Fire Temple, my magical friends and their arachnid pet to guard the Forest Temple, an aquatic amoeba to guard the ocean's Water Temple, the shadow beast of yore for the Shadow Temple, the dark rider to guard the Spirit Temple in the desert, and a special one for here... the shadow clone. My strongest and most powerful minions. It took me time and hard work to best them and gather their loyalty, but in the end they will prove useful in my quest to ultimate power.

* * *

Two years have passed since my leader brought me to this place. The temple of shadows. He has shown me the truth in this world. I now know that the city is a repressive prison meant to keep its citizens at bay and under control. Leaving them unable to be free, trapping them in their fake lives of misery and false hopes. That day in the alleyway, when they were saving Taela from this oppressive kingdom, they found that I am the chosen one to return this land to its glory and restore _perfect _order. I do not know what happened to Mak or Taela, but I do know that Taela was kidnapped by an ancestor to the king's royal guard. One day I will return and save her and be renowned as a hero... and the new ruler.

"Come apprentice," says my teacher, Drakyn. "Your initiation test into the brotherhood is about to start. Soon you will be one of us. Now make haste!"

"Yes master." I am ready for this. The initiation into the brotherhood of shadows. None of the other apprentices know what the test will yield for the members will not tell us until the day comes. I dress in my dark robe with worn out sandals and head down the hallway towards the great hall. Perhaps they require a test of physical excellence. I have mastered every weapon available, including my fists. No no... that seems too simple a task. I would guess they want me to show them the extent of my mastery of magic. I have memorized, learned and practices many spells and can efficiently cast them with little effort. Bah, whatever they throw my way, I will receive and throw back with ten times the intensity.

I open the doors to the great hall, they are noticeably large and I see that several members have come to watch. I walk down the middle of the great hall. Members are standing on either side of the carpet leading to the stone alter. Drakyn is standing behind the alter with a ceremonial blade in his hand and I approach him with confidence. I _will_ succeed.

"Please stand in the centre of the seal, apprentice," says Drakyn. I obey, noticing that the seal on the ground resembles that of the seal of magic which each member or apprentice, including myself, posses on their skin to signify their knowledge and ability to control the magic of shadow. Drakyn chants some words from an ancient language I have never heard much of before and the seal on the ground begins to glow.

Two members bring in a hooded boy who looks only Twelve years of age. Drakyn stops chanting and looks towards me. "Now, young apprentice. You must complete the ritual of the brotherhood by sacrificing a living soul. We have brought you this candidate. Now kill him, and you will be accepted as a member of the brotherhood and your initiation will be complete." I am startled by this idea at first, but I know that sacrifices must be made for the greater good. I take the sword from Drakyn's hand and look towards my victim. I see his deep blue eyes in the shadow of the hood, but I do not feel his fear... the rush. A member lowers his hood and he looks up at me. Not afraid, not scared. Then it hits me. "M-Mak?!! Is that you, Mak?"

* * *

My minions have been sent out to capture the spirits. I must be patient, for haste gets one into trouble very quickly. Something I have still not mastered entirely Thus I will go make sure that my guardians are prepared while I wait. I summon my horse. It is a simple spell which summons the horse I sacrificed long ago. It now lives within the void, so I may ride it at my will. I venture out of town, across the bridge and along the stone path which quickly vanishes into an overgrown dirt path. I have one weakness. Only one. This weakness is paralysing and stops me from reaching my goals. I gave up on this goal long ago, for I now know that no one can be trusted. I missed many opportunities to stop this weakness, but it is just too overpowering for me. I approach the forest and among my emotion decide to leave that area unchecked for the moment, for something important lies within which I cannot disturb, not now at least. If I enter the forest now, I will jeopardize my entire quest and everything will be ruined.

* * *

"Apprentice, why do you hesitate?" Drakyn sounds angry, and I know that when he is angry, he does not tolerate anything. I may have been able to sacrifice someone... anyone, but Mak? I _can't_ succeed. Mak, for the first time ever, shows fear in his eyes. This is not the same fear I have come to know and love. He is afraid of something else. He is afraid that I, his brother, is lost.

I make a decision. Maybe not the best decision, but one that will change everything, again. I take the sacrificial sword. Look to the members of the shadow clan. There must be thirty of them. No, twenty. And Drakyn. There are two basic ways to do things. Conventionally, to do what is expected or believed of you, or to throw everything back in everybody's faces with one hundred times the intensity. I decide, then and there, that Mak and I will escape. The kingdom is oppressive and this brotherhood forces me to kill my true brother. Blood is thicker than water and soon the brotherhood's blood will flow through this great hall, or mine will.

I turn and stab Drakyn in the heart. Something he clearly did not expect. I feel the rush as he looks upon me with his eyes, for once being in total shock and fear, and I feel energetic. I withdraw the sword, quickly toss it to Mak and before I can do anything the seal has been activated. I cannot help Mak. He cannot defeat all of these members of the brotherhood alone. The seal glows more fiercely, and I elevate above the ground. My vision blurs white, and I cannot see. I feel my skin burning, and the feeling of magical energy flowing through my veins. My hearing becomes impaired, I am useless. What have I done. I have traded my future for a chance, a small chance that Mak will survive. Mak. He is my weakness. He has prevented me from achieving anything and I cannot keep the anger inside anymore.

I awaken, exhausted and disoriented. I look around to see every single members dead on the floor. A purple light of energy emanates from me and the back of my hand burns like nothing I've ever experienced. I see Mak fall to his knees. His wrist glows like mine and a white light emanates from him, deflecting the light coming from me. What is going on?

Everything dies down and Mak falls over. I notice my skin has turned charcoal black from completing the ritual of shadows. I am now one of the brotherhood... and the only one. My anger towards Mak still rages within me, yet my father's words still ring in my head. I cannot harm Mak, but I know that if I don't get rid of him, I will be forever stalled. I will continue the brotherhood alone and I will find my own way to showing the world its flaws. I will find some way to gain complete power, and I will rule this kingdom and create a new empire. As for Mak. I have a few spells that will make him disappear... forever.

* * *

Chapter Five - Creating The Empire

A year has passed since I destroyed the brotherhood and ventured out alone. I know I cannot guard the entire kingdom by myself, so I must use my magic summoning spells to capture the strongest creatures in the land. My first target is the dark rider who wanders the desert, slaying anyone who dares travel there. I summon my horse, my first and only summon, and ride towards the desert. After an hour or so of travel, I approach the canyon leading into the desert. There is a large, steep valley ahead and a rickety bridge connecting the two plateaus above it. I dismount my horse and travel across the bridge. There is a crow on a sign reading, "Beware, desert ahead", and it squawks at me as I pass by. I am not the one dying today.

I summon my horse again. I could not imagine the troubles one would have if they were to have to venture through this desert on foot. The wind is strong, and the sand blows in my face. I put on the goggles I grabbed from one of the merchants in town. There were so many people hustling and bustling about that I was able to leisurely and successfully take them and walk away. I ride through the desert. I have researched this beast. He is an immortal, undead person who rides endlessly in the desert. The only way to locate him, is to find his hideout, or for him to find you. There are two things he is attracted to. The helpless... and a challenge. I come upon a statue of the rider. Here I read the label, "Blow through the dragon's horn to summon the rider." I am grateful for this legend to be true. It makes my search much easier. I wipe the horn with my cloth. Who knows how many dirty beasts' mouths have touched this thing. I pick up the horn, point it to the sky and blow with all of my might. The deep droning sound echoes throughout the land. I put down the horn and over the horizon I can see a skeletal horse with a rider approach. I mount my steed, draw my sword, chant the words of summons on it, and charge full speed towards the rider.

I see the rider, he has no eyes. This shall be a worthy fight. He has no skin, he is just bones with armour. We pass on our horses to the left of each other and I raise my shield with my right arm to block his blow while slyly rounding my sword underneath to slice at his horse. I turn around, and he jumps off his horse with such dexterity and grace as it stumbles into the ground and explodes into a puff of black and red smoke. I also jump off my horse and we walk towards each other. Swords drawn. Shields up. He jabs his sword towards my stomach, and I dash to the side, chanting a spell to light my sword on fire while pushing him back with my shield. The rider recoils back a bit, then reaches for his belt and pulls out a bomb which he holds it up beside his head. Fair enough, we shall both use tricks. I aim my sword towards his head and release the fire towards him. He bends back, easily dodging the bolt of fire, but failing to realise I hit my target. The rider looks at me with a sort of menacing, mocking look as if I had no skill at all. Then he looks at the bomb in his hand. The fire I shot lit the fuse and now it has reached the powder inside. I put my hand in front of my face as he explodes into a flurry of armour and bones which all explode individually into red and black smoke, similar to that of the horse. I lower my arm as his helmet crashes into the sand in front of me. I pick it up. Now he is mine.

I find many beasts as I travel. Many weak. Many strong. All of which are now mine to do my biding. I learn to love this power and I seek even more. My target now, a dragon within the mountain volcano, will prove to be my greatest accomplishment. It has an aura of fear, as any dragon does, a breath of fire and mobility which is unmatched my any land creature. This will truly be a test of my skill. I mosey on up to the cave entrance in the volcano and traverse through the cave. It is extremely hot, but I can endure. I must endure. I come to the centre of the volcano. There is a ring of land around the edge of the walls and I see the dragon nested at one side. I decide to fight fire with frost and enchant my sword with the icy touch. While I do this, the dragon's eye opens, enormous and yellow with a long round line for a pupil. It raises its head, stretches and lets out a monstrous roar in an attempt to bewilder me, but this has no effect. The dragon flaps its wings and takes flight. The volcano centre has enough room for it to move freely around. I see the dragon take in a deep breath. It must be preparing to spit fire. I run around the ring with my shield above my head attempting to avoid the spray of fire coming from the dragon. It lets out the burst for what seemed like thirty seconds straight. Any longer and I would have been done for. Finally, the dragon is out of breath, it will take a little while for it to regain its ability to spit fire once again. In desperation and anger, the dragon swoops towards me and swipes with its feet. It is fast and in my attempt to latch onto its foot, I get flung across the floor and nearly fall into the magma below. I wait for the dragon to swoop at me again. It is not prepared for my icy bolt, for it flies straight towards me, making it an easy target for my ranged attack to hit. The dragon attempts to veer out of the way, and my bolt of ice clips its wing and it rolls down the ground. It won't be flying any time soon. The dragon regains its footing and looks towards me. It has become extremely cross with me, since I am merely a faction of its size and wingless. I see a crystal on its forehead. This must be its weakness. I flow magic through my right hand. The most powerful, shadow magic. My hand pulses with a purple glow with smoke. Now I need to get a clear shot at this crystal. I run towards the dragon with my shield up. The dragon takes in a breath, getting ready to breathe fire once again, but I quickly slide between its legs as it releases the fire from its mouth. I jump on its tail and hop up the spikes on its back. The dragon jumps into the air, waving and swinging in an attempt to fling me from its back, but I am too determined. I get to its head, slide down its forehead into view of its eyes, lift my arm, and slam my right fist into the crystal on its forehead. The explosion pushes me back into the air and I land a fair way back, barely able to breathe. I manage to see the dragon as it waves its head back in forth in pain and stumbles off the ring into the magma. Something is wrong though. I still don't have it.

Suddenly, from the magma below bursts the skeleton of a dragon. It has come back. It flies overhead, using magic to keep it afloat as its bony wing structure is not very useful for pushing the air below it to keep it afloat. The dragon lets out an enormous roar - then I hear a rumbling. The volcano is about to erupt! I run towards the cave entrance. I see the dragon flying upwards. An easy escape. I will have to come back for him later. The centre of the volcano is spewing magma. I have to dodge it as I run. The exit looks as if it's about to crumble. I won't die here. Then the cave collapses. I stand there with nowhere to run.

* * *

My castle is complete. It has been one year since its completion and I am having a problem with the outlying villages. They do not respect my authority and they have been attempting to free the spirits who now reside within the temples that are guarded by my minions. I have heard from my new companion that somebody has been successfully releasing the spirits on their own. This worries me. I believe that anyone who challenges me is a fool because I will easily cast them down. But the one who opposes me is a young one who comes from the forest.

I head down to the main hall of the castle and see somebody sneaking into the dinning room. My minions are not _that_ skilled, this must be an intruder. I jump down the stairs and head to the dinning hall. I see one of my guards lying dead on the floor. Who dares sneak into my castle! I walk towards the kitchen and see a blue and white figure run past. That's the same man who I saw in the temple! I quickly turn and launch a bolt of dark energy his way and he retorts with a bolt of white light to cancel it out. I am amazed that there is still somebody who possesses magic powers. We gaze at each other with intensity. There is something about his eyes. There is something about his – her... eyes? She quickly dashes out of the castle while I am startled. I walk out of the dinner and look around. She is gone. Again.

* * *

Nowhere to run in this volcano. I shall fly. I'm smarter than to fight a dragon with no aerial support. I summon a wyvern I killed in my travels and jump on its back. It is a strong beast and carries me with ease. We fly out of the volcano, nearly getting fried by projected smouldering rocks and magma. I hear a roar and behind me, the dragon is dashing towards us. I quickly conjure up shadow energy in my right hand and commit a throwing action towards the dragon. The dragon veers out of the way, and misses us, but with enough room that I am able to successfully jump onto its back. I grab on, taking the ride of my life. I climb up its back, and onto its head before it realises I am there. I take my sword in my two hands, aim it downward and pierce the dragon's crystal with all of my might. I retract my sword and jump from the dragon as it rolls into a spin and crashes to the side of the erupting volcano. I call my wyvern as I jump and it comes to me. I land on its back, we start to fall, but it is strong enough to regain control as we fly over top of the volcano. I admire strength in my minions. We swoop down and I quickly grab the crystal from the dragon before it gets covered with magma. _Now_ the dragon is mine.

A few weeks later, I arrive at the desert once again. I recall my early encounter with a weak, easily manipulated brute. I know now that they reside in the desert and I am sure they will make a reputable army. I land in the desert and walk towards the town within the mountains along the cliff edge. I see archers readying their arrows. I walk calmly towards their town. The archers fire, but I am already prepared. I raise both hands, basked in purple light and release two balls of energy which overwhelm the arrows and disintegrate them while striking down the two archers. They fall from their posts upon shaky wooden towers. After this, I see, in the eyes of the rest of the group, that they are unable to bring themselves to attack me. I walk up to their leader who, with fake courage, is standing in front of a group of his tribe, ready to talk. Talk? These beasts are motivated by fear. I grab the chieftain by his neck, raise him into the air and say, "Now you and your kind follow me! If you dare oppose me, then face me now!" One of the brutes jumps out of the crowd with a club in his hand. I remember his face, the fear in his eyes. I quickly pull my sword, spin, throwing the chieftain, and slicing the little beast in half. I remember this specific creature and justice is served for what he did. This was the easiest part of my quest, for after this incident, the entire clan followed me without hesitation. I learned later that their tribe was destined to follow the merciless hero of the land and that I proved to them to be this person.

My army followed me to the doors of the city. I was ready to take this city by force. I saw in the distance a guard who spotted us, and he ran inside with his companion. "Stay out of trouble." Oh, I _am_ trouble. These walls will not support against an air invasion. I summon my minions and commence the attack. The little brutes charge in, waddling like idiots. I don't expect many of them to survive. I do, however, believe that my summoned minions will prove to be destructive on their own. I mount my dragon and fly in first. I destroy the city. I destroy the people. I destroy the memories. I destroy this empire.

* * *

Chapter six - Time Has Arrived

I sit in my castle. I am prepared for what is to come. The young forest elf has freed the spirits. He has retrieved the weapon. Now he is running amuck in my castle. All of my work. All of my power. All of my goals. He has ruined them all. I will kill him once and for all. I am in the top of my tower. I figure the stairs will wear him out. Either that or the loads of creatures and monsters that he must fight to get here. I enchant my sword with shadow magic. I am prepared to beat him, for there is one more trick up my sleeve. I stand alone, in a large octagon shaped room. My throne at one end and a long carpet to the door. Other than a few more windows, the room is empty. This is truly a fitting arena for the fight to come.

I hear the door creak opening. The blue eyed warrior cautiously walks in. The great weapon, a sword, in his left hand and his trademarked old castle shield on his right arm. He walks slowly towards me, ready for some cheap trick to jump at him. I gaze at him. No fear in his eyes. He is truly a courageous warrior.

I open my mouth. "Come warrior. Let's finish this." I recognise him, but do not let on.

I lunge at him with my glowing sword. He is surprised by the magic and blocks it with his shield. I shove him with my shield and he stumbles to the ground. I jump into the air and stab the ground as he rolls to the side. He jumps up, takes out his bow and shoots an arrow directly towards my head. He almost got me, but I have experience. My shield was already up. I retrieve my sword, spin and fire the shadow from it towards him. He slices it with his sword and it bounces back. Unprepared for this, I jump out of the way and enchant my sword with more shadow magic. That sword. It seems more powerful than I thought and this boy is very skilled. I enchant my shield with fire magic and charge towards him. Our shield clash and we hold back each other's swords. He is feeling the heat of my shield and it is wearing him out. He releases his shield from his arm, rolls it onto his back and brings is sword down to my legs. I jump and roll over his back, and retreat to a safe distance. He rolls the shield back onto his arm. I have never seen a swordsman like this. He is making up his own techniques as we fight. I place my sword on my shield and push the energy towards him. He slashes and bounces the energy back towards me. We play a game of hitting the ball of shadow energy back and forth until he finally takes out his bow and shoots at me as the energy pulses towards me. I stumble and get stricken with my own magic. I am paralysed on the ground. I hastily fired my magic at him. I didn't learn from the first time. Foiled by my own dark energy.

I see the girl in blue and white run into the room. The back of my hand begins to burn. The girl removes the robe covering her face. Taela!

The forest boy turns to her. He is in love. I can see by his eyes. I see this as a weakness. I conjure up the last bit of my strength and cast a spell to imprison Taela in a crystal. I jump up and knock the forest boy's sword out of his hand. I stand there, triumphant. I have won. Yet... I cannot finish him off.

The forest boy looks at me. After everything he has been through, I can still see the courage in his eyes. Then I hear a voice behind me, it is Taela. "Don't hurt him! Wh-Who are you?"

I turn and look to her. "Me? Who am I? I used to know the answer to that question. I used to know who we all were. Times have changed. I am no longer the boy I once was. Everything changed when we traveled to the city. We are united by this mark," I lift my arm to reveal the mark on the back of my hand. The same mark which is on the back of their hands as well. I see the boy lift his arm and stare curiously at the mark on his hand as well. "Thus. I cannot defeat you. I cannot defeat you as long as I remain... Ganondorf." I am using the trick up my sleeve. Not to get my revenge on Mak. Not to get revenge on the brotherhood, or anybody else. "Farewell... brother." I free myself and save the kingdom. I have died. I die to be reborn as Ganon. Mak and Taela... Link and Zelda. They must defeat Ganon to restore Hyrule back to its original state. Zelda must govern as the new Queen and Link must be the guardian of Hyrule. Whether or not they fulfill these destinies, I do not know. As for my quest, it will never truly be complete. I have opened the eyes of the people of Hyrule, for now. I shall return again in a new form. I shall return again to repeat the cycle. I shall return again, in a new Legend of Zelda.


End file.
